This application relates to fluid injector units and particularly to fluid injector units of the type where fluid is deposited on a surface through the action of a reciprocating piston. The present invention has particular application to systems in which the regulation of the amount of fluid deposited on a surface by the injector units is of utmost importance, for example, printing systems, gasket making systems, coating systems, etc.